ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Nikon23)
Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto) 'is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is second son of Bardock and Gine, the younger brother of Raditz, the second grandson of Bagge, the adopted grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-chi, and the father of Gohan, Goten & Gochan. 'Pre-Dragon Ball: 'Early Life: ' Kakarot was born sometime in Age 737 on Planet Vegeta, during a time of great turmoil to his parents Bardock and Beta. Following a Saiyan custom, Kakarot was sent as a baby to Planet Earth, in order to destroy it's inhabititants and clear the planet for future sale. as the Earthling were though to be weak, a Saiyan Baby was seen as enough for the task, especially after transforming into a Great Ape at the sight of a Full Moon. the events from Dragon Ball Minus are ignored and are considered non canon. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Generation Saga Through 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai Saga' ' '''After the defeat of Omega Shenron, Goku merged with the Dragon Balls while on his way to train in the world of eternal dragons for 7 years. during his training, he trains with Pikkon, Bardock, Gine and Raditz. After the end of the training, he returns to earth and restore most of his family and friends youth with his new ability from the merge rwith the dragon balls. this is also where he learns that he has another son named Son Gochan and a Grandson named Rohan. Shortly afterwards Goku along with the z fighters compete in the 32nd Tenkacihi Budokai. 'Nikon Saga through Cobra Saga' A year later, Goku and the Z fighters fight against Broly's brother, Nikon along with Mass (Nappa's son) and Turles after they attack the earth. After thet defeat of Nikon, Goku late rfight against the Evil Tritekian, Cobra on Zartar during the search for the Gold Star Dragon Balls. durign the loss of Gohan, Trunks and Goten, this cause Goku to transform into a Supe rsaiyan 5 and eventually defeat Cobra. 'Red Pants Army Through Super 22 Saga' TBA '35th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga Through Malvoc Saga' TBA 'Ark Saga Through Ark Jr. Saga' TBA 'Transformations: '''Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into A Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the Full Moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it wasn't at will. Because this tail was removed permanently in Dragon Ball by Kami, this transformation was never taken again by Goku again until Dragon Ball GT (in which it is shown briefly during Goku's ascension to a Golden Great Ape) making it the least used Saiyan transformation. 'False Super Saiyan' During the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Goku achieved this form in an attempt to defeat Lord Slug. Through the rage of being beat down, Goku unleashed a huge amount of power and became a False like Super Saiyan, which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds, enough to thrash Lord Slug. In this form, he looks similar to his Kaioken form, but he becomes more bulkier, except his eyes are pupils ss out like Broly's, and his hair stands up and gain a red tint. 'Super Saiyan' Goku uses his new powers to defeat Frieza, his greatest foe at the time. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyan race out of fear of their growning power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Krillin, but it is Future Trunks who kills the tyrant for good in the main timeline. Future Goku however kills Frieza and King Cold in Future Trunks' timeline. The appearance of a Super Saiyan manifests in the user's hair to stand up and turn golden yellow, including the eyebrows. The pupils in the eyes turns emerald green, and a golden aura is emitted from the entire body '2nd Grade Super Saiyan' This form is also known as Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Stage 2 or Super Goku. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku achieved this form of Super Saiyan. However, although this new power up would not take as much of a heavy hit on his speed as the successor would, he decides that staying transformed like this demands far too much Ki to be spent, and so decides that the regular Super Saiyan is best suited for combat, and makes a plan for him and Gohan to master it before leaving the chamber. The characteristics of an Ascended Super Saiyan, causes the muscles to swell up a bit, and the golden aura increases. '3rd Grade Super Saiyan' This form is also known as Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Stage 3 or Super Goku 2. Like the Ascended Super Saiyan, Goku also reached this form of Super Saiyan while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Although apparently stronger than Cell in this state, his speed was greatly decreased. This led to him not using the transformation in battle. The characteristics of a Ultra Super Saiyan, causes the muscles to grow to adnormal levels, and the golden aura increases. '"Full Power" Super Saiyan' After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan transformation would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. 'Super Saiyan 2' Although it is unknown when exactly Goku achieved the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, it is assumed Goku achieved this transformation in the Other World, where he can put out unlimited energy into his transformation. It was first seen when fighting Majin Vegeta's own Super Saiyan 2 transformation. The characteristics of a Super Saiyan 2 result in, such as the golden hair growing longer and spiker, like a crest of knives, and more of the forehead head strands spiking up to the rest of the hair. He also gains bio electricity in his golden aura, and his aura grows more markedly larger and more vibrant. 'Super Saiyan 3' Goku achieved this level in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku is first seen using this transformation against Majin Buu in Dragon Ball Z. Once in this form, Goku was able to easily overpower Majin Buu in his first form and stood up to Kid Buu for a fair amount of time. However the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy, as it cuts Goku's time left on Earth from hours to a stated 30 minutes after performing the transformation for a short time. The characteristics of a Super Saiyan 3, resulting in the golden hair growing to a very long length. The eyebrows vanish, giving its user a more ape-like appearance, and the bio electricity in the aura intensifies greatly. 'Super Saiyan God' A Super Saiyan transformation far greater than a Super Saiyan 3. Goku reached this form of a Super Saiyan during his fight against the God of Destruction, Beerus in Dragon Ball Z "Battle of Gods". In order for a Saiyan to reach this level of Super Saiyan, is to abosrb the energy of five other Saiyans into his being in order to transform, howeTer the user can only remain in this form for a fixed period of time. While in this form, the user can absorb ki. The appearance drastically changes as well from other previous Super Saiyan forms resulting in the muscle mass of the entire body greatly decreasing to a slimmer appearance, the hair regains the Saiyan's base form's normal shape and gains a red tint and lights up slighty, with the skin gaining a tan. The Saiyan's eyes grow and becomes more sharper and the irises become red. The golden aura emitted from the entire body becomes flame like and gains a explosive appearance. the form is also introduced in the Battle of Gods Saga in Dragon Ball Super. 'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan' A more advanced form of a Super Saiyan God. After training with Whis alongside Vegeta during the film called Resurrection ‘F’, the two gained the ability to use the Super Saiyan form alongside their godly energy, thus entering a Super Saiyan form with blue hair. The form is also introduced in the Resurrection "F" Saga of Dragon Ball Super 'Kid (GT)' This is Goku reverted back into a child, by a wish made on the Black Star Dragon Balls by Emperor Pilaf in Dragon Ball GT. As a child, he realizes he can't perform certain techniques he could use as a adult, such as the Instant Transmission, and it becomes harder for him to maintain certain forms such as Super Saiyan 3. While a child he was able to get his tail back, with the help of Old Kai, which not only allowed for easier access to Super Saiyan 3, but eventually permitted him to transform into a Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4. 'Super Saiyan (Kid)' After being wished back into his childhood form, Goku can still transform into a Super Saiyan. However, he is unable to maintain the form for as long as he can in his adult body, though for far longer than his Super Saiyan 3 form. However once his tail is restored, he becomes able to maintain the form indefinitely. 'Super Saiyan 2 (Kid)' This is Goku as a child transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. This was the least used of Goku's Super Saiyan forms as a child during Dragon Ball GT. 'Super Saiyan 3 (Kid)' In Dragon Ball GT, Goku's time to maintain the Super Saiyan 3 transformation was reduced due to his childhood body. After the Old Kai restores his tail, the transformation becomes possible to be maintained longer. 'Golden Great Ape' Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball GT after Old Kai helped Goku to grow back his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looked at the Earth in the Baby Saga, it provided sufficient substitute Blutz Waves which allowed him to take this form, a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. Upon regaining control, he later transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. 'Super Saiyan 4' This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape State and being calmed down by Pan in Dragon Ball GT. The overwhelming power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome the Black Star Dragon Balls' power. The spell is only suppressed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible and turns red, the hair becomes wild and long (not as long as a Super Saiyan 3), his eyes becomed lined with a red tint, his pupils turn golden yellow and red fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe resulting in a Saiyan/Ape Hybird transformation. Also his clothes drastically changes as well. His personality becomes wild, making him able to surpass most of the enemies he faces. In Dragon Ball SF, Super Saiyan 4 is revealed to be a God form slighty stronger than a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. 'Golden Great Ape 2' Goku acheived this form in Dragon Ball SF, after witnessing the deaths of Gohan, Goten and Pan at the hands of Cobra. Goku goes into a blind rage and looks at a Full Moon and transforms into a Golden Great Ape 2. once he manages to regain control over his rationally he ascends into a Super Saiyan 5. 'Super Saiyan 5' This form is achieved by Goku after gaining control over the Golden Great Ape 2 in Dragon Ball SF. As a Super Saiyan 5, Goku is able to overpower most of his enemies. His tail is still visible and turned purple, the hair becomes more wild, turns silver and grows to a longer length. His eyes gains a lined purple tint, and his pupils retain a golden yellow color. His skin gains a reddish tint, and purple fur covers the upper body and saiyan tail. his cloths changes to Red and jade green arm bands and wrist bands, jade green and golden robe with red markings, golden pants and orange, yellow and jade green boots. Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball SF (Nikon23) Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT